Runaway
by sorata-chan
Summary: this is a reposted repost... ok, kag fells leftout in the group, miroku, sango and inuyasha they all fight, whats she to do? she leaves after a strange turn of events. will she realize her mistake? would it be too late? inukag, mirsan R&R!


This story was deleted again and as a result of that my account uploading mechanism has been suspended. I am really pissed at right now, because i got some fantastic reviews for this thing and they're gone!!! oh well no use crying over deleted fanfics.

This is a repost repost. Apparently, this was deleted somehow, again. oh well.  
  
I don't wanna waste any time so I'll start it now and please read the author's note at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to say this but oh well......... I own inuyasha, every body knows it so I know why yall keep askin.... Sheesh

* * *

Walking down dark paths in the forest was one of the things he hated most. Clutching her bag tighter, she walked on glancing at the monk and tajyia behind her, who were deep in conversation and at the silver haired hanyou in front her, leading the group. Oh how she wished they had taken the alternate route when they came across the fork in the path, sighing as she knew thinking about it now was futile, the tired miko trudged onward.

Before the group knew it, dusk was fast approaching; this made the young girl scared causing her miko senses to run wild.

'_Oh why couldn't we have taken the other route'_ she all but screamed in her head, _'this is all Inuyasha's fault, yeah that's why—'_

"Lady Kagome" the monk behind her said, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hai Miroku?" she answered wearily

"Are you sensing the same uneasy energy as I am?"

"Yes Miroku I am", she didn't know why but she was having a strange feeling that something was out to get her, she was positive.

As if moving on its own accord, her left hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed her bow, and as if that movement was a signal of some kind, a huge tori youkai swooped down on them.

Because of the ambush attack, Inuyasha was a second too slow in reacting and as a result got a fireball to the chest, apparently this wasn't any ordinary bird they were dealing with.

'_damnit'_ he swore in his mind, _'why didn't I sense it?, I mean it cant know a concealing spell, its just a dumb bird!!'_

"WIND TUNNEL!!" pierced the air, but the void seemed to be sucking up everything else, except its target. Noticing defeat on his part, Miroku wrapped the sutras back around his cursed wrist.

"Hey its better that getting poisoned by insects" Sango said, trying and failing to lighten his mood.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inuyasha yelled for the umpteenth time, but the tori just kept dodging. '_What's this bird's problem, why wont it die?!!'_

Streaks of pink light zoomed past and around them, but it just dodged them as it seemed to close in on its target, the young miko Kagome.

The youkai made a diagonal dive for her, Kagome saw it, it was right in front of her, and she could just hit it at point blank range. She reached behind her for an arrow, but only grasped air.

'_Oh crap oh crap oh crap!!'_ she thought and panicked

"Kagome get outta there!!" Sango yelled, "Hiraikotsu(sp?)!!" the giant boomerang flew over Kagome's head at the bird.

"We got it now!" Inuyasha said then jumped upwards behind the still swooping bird to use the kaze no kizu again.

The end of the battle was fast approaching and it seemed like the Inu gang were to be victorious. It was impossible for the bird to escape, with a boomerang hurtling towards it and a sword blade attack behind it, that bird was a goner... or was it?

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" Inuyasha roared as he release the attack that was hurtling towards the bird.

Kagome stood watching the double attack the noticed something abut the tori, it had just smirked at her!!, is that even possible?!! She rubbed her eyes to make sure she had just imagined it, but when she looked back at it, the smirk was still there!!!

Both weapons were inches away from their target, when escape seemed impossible and death seemed inevitable for the bird, a big turn of events, the bird vanished!!! It teleported or... something.

Then Kagome felt pressure on her shoulders, she looked up and saw the bird hovering over her, she nodded slightly at it, just a small unnoticeable incline of the head, and the bird took off with her. She got to see the last of the battle, the boomerang and the kaze no kizu flew past each other.

Inuyasha was clothes-lined with the Hiraikotsu on its way up and on the return trip he was pelted in the back with an intense blow, he fell hard on the ground. Sango stood there in horror as she watched the kaze no kizu come forcefully towards her. She couldn't move, too horror stricken, it was as if time had stopped.

"SANGO, get out of there!!!" Miroku yelled then ran up to push his secret love out of harms way, only to have them both struck with most of the force of the attack.

The tajyia and the monk lay there unconscious and bleeding beside Kagome's forgotten bag with Shippo sleeping snugly in it, and on the other side of the path lay the semi-conscious Inuyasha.

From her perch on the back of the great youkai, Kagome watched the scene play out. '_I have to go you guys'_ she thought, _'I don't belong here anymore; don't forget me and my good-natured ways'_

She looked down at the three lying on the path and smiled, a very evil smile for one as kind-hearted as her, and also a very fanged smile for a human. _'Who knows, I may even become the villain'_ with that they flew off.

Tbc...?

Very important Author's note:  
  
Ok I don't know if I should make this into a full story or just leave it as a one shot... hmm what to do, what to do? Well review it with your opinions on which I should do!!!! Oh and if you haven't already guessed it, 'gome isn't human (anymore), she probably isn't demon either (I'll figure that out another time) and no she isn't a hanyou. Yes, she planned all of what you just read, (hmm, I'm getting a couple more ideas, oh well) she planned not too long ago to leave the group, she planned with the youkai to aid her in her getaway, she put the concealing spell on its scent and its she told it what movements to look out for. That's all I'm telling.  
  
Ok after reading this over, I realize that with the strange turn of events, you all might be a tincy wincy bit confused (I know I know "ya think?!!") so I'll put up a second chapter just to clear up the really raw edges, well that all depends on the amount of reviews I get. Ok now don't forget review with your opinions on whether I should make it a normal fic or a one shot. If you choose normal fic, send some ideas my way, I'd love 'em!! Oh and if your gonna flame saying stuff like: why is 'gome evil!! and shit like that, go a bit easy on me please. Remember the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write the next chapter!!! 

Sorry for all the mistakes. I have thought it over totally, and I have decided to make this into a full fic. Though it wont be updated as quickly as the others, this would be a sort of stress reliever or whatever.

So I'll work this out later

Sayonara!!

Sora


End file.
